


The Lucky Bastard

by FoxRafer



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-07
Updated: 2007-06-07
Packaged: 2017-10-21 20:11:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My apologies for the horrible title.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Lucky Bastard

**Author's Note:**

> My apologies for the horrible title.

When Karl arrived in Wellington to begin working on Lord of the Rings, the last thing he expected was to fall in love. He wasn't opposed to the idea if it happened to find him. But his primary goal was to be fully present in this work, a project that promised to be full of new and possibly life-altering challenges and experiences. That was before he met Viggo Mortensen.

It was easy to fall for Viggo. Honest and principled, he exuded confidence and charm and unconsciously drew people to him. Over the next several weeks, Karl realized that his initial attraction had grown into something deeper. But there were more than a few men and women vying for Viggo's attention and Karl had no desire to stand in line. Besides, it seemed to him that Viggo was already involved with either Sean or Jane (or both) and being a third wheel held no appeal. Despite feeling a surprisingly strong connection to the man, Karl decided friendship was the best he could hope for.

A couple of weeks later the cast were given a rare full weekend off, and a small group headed for Orlando's beach house for some well-deserved R&R. Friday night everyone arrived with arms full of supplies for the next two days. Karl found himself spending most of his time on the back porch, his attention centered on Viggo as he grilled burgers and vegetables surrounded by the usual phalanx of admirers. It amazed Karl that, without saying a word, Viggo seemed to hold court but was completely oblivious to being the center of attention. His stomach clenched when Sean came up behind Viggo and handed him another beer. He couldn't hear what they said to each other but both smiled as Sean squeezed Viggo's shoulders. Not able to handle the stirrings of envy in his gut, Karl pulled out a cigarette, stepped off the porch and walked around the corner of the building. He leaned against the siding and closed his eyes as he took a deep drag and tried to collect his thoughts.

"You don't have to be jealous of me, lad. Viggo and I are just friends."

Karl's eyes flew open, suddenly confronted with a much too smug looking Sean.

"What the fuck are you talking about?!" He winced at his volume, not wanting to draw anyone else's attention. "What makes you think I care?"

"Oh, that look on your face every time you see us together."

Karl felt his face flush and hoped it was too dark for Sean to notice. "Shit." He hung his head and began studying the gravel beneath his feet.

"Don't worry. You're not that obvious," Sean soothed as he lit his own cigarette, leaning against the house facing Karl. "It would be hard for _me_ not to notice though, what with those two holes you keep burning into the back of my skull.

Karl couldn't help but smile. "Sorry." He paused and took a deep breath. "Does Viggo know?" he asked quietly.

"Vig? Hell no, he never sees those things."

Karl took another puff and sighed. "So, who's the lucky bastard?"

"Lucky bastard?"

"Yeah, the one that Viggo _is_ seeing."

"He's not seeing anyone."

"You've got to be kidding. What about Jane? Orlando? Miranda? Sala? Barrie? Dom?"

Sean slowly shook his head as Karl ran through a laundry list of cast and crew. Finally he couldn't stop himself from laughing.

"I won't deny there are a lot of people who'd like to play that part, but there's only one person who's caught Viggo's eye."

"Man, it's Billy isn't it?"

"No, Karl, it's not Billy." Sean's expression turned grave as he held Karl's eyes, daring him to look away. "Can you imagine how hard it must be for Viggo? To be so widely admired by so many people so quickly. He came here practically a knight in shining armor on a bloody white horse and saved the film. He became our king overnight. Do you think it's easy for him to trust that what someone's feeling is genuine and not just some kind of hero-worship?"

Karl heard the truth in Sean's words. And Viggo was too admirable a person to take advantage of misplaced feelings. They stood quietly for a few minutes, Karl slumping in defeat as yet another barrier seemed to crop up between him and the man he loved, Sean studying the younger man next to him deep in thought. Coming to a decision, he blew out a final smoky breath and crushed his cigarette on the ground.

"Now you, on the other hand, with you I sense something different."

Karl snapped his head around and stared at Sean like a deer caught in headlights. Sean's face was inscrutable and Karl felt like he was being evaluated from the inside out through the steady intensity of Sean's eyes.

"God help you if I'm wrong, Karl. Viggo is one of my best friends so if you simply want a quick fuck and nothing more, you'll be answering to me. You'll regret it if you hurt him, is that clear?"

Not knowing what to say to this unexpected threat, Karl simply nodded his head, trying to make sense of what he was hearing.

Sean took a step closer. "It's you, lad. You're the lucky bastard." He smirked then slowly backed away, going back around the house. Karl let out a shaky breath and shook his head.

"Holy fuck."

###

The next morning, Karl woke up early still exhausted. He had spent most of the night wide awake thinking about what Sean had said. With all the interesting and talented people on this project, could it be possible that Viggo actually like him? And if so, how could he convince him that his feelings were genuine and not just a form of idolatry?

Fed up with himself and his turbulent thoughts, Karl swung out of the bed and maneuvered around the two hobbits who lost last nights' "competition" and were relegated to sleeping on the floor. He took a cold, quick shower, threw on a t-shirt and shorts and made his way out to the kitchen. Everyone else seemed to still be asleep, so after grabbing an apple and a bottle of water, Karl quietly went outside and headed down the beach. Several yards away he settled down in the sand and watched the waves, listening to the steady rhythm of the ocean.

Unseeing, he stared into the distance, mulling over his feelings and considering his options. It was so easy to find yourself captivated by Viggo: his quiet modesty and strength, his open and unassuming nature, were incredibly appealing. Already Viggo meant so much to him and every day his feelings grew stronger. He knew that he had fallen in love with his friend. But how can you just blurt that out? And would Viggo even believe him?

The color of the sky reminded him of Viggo's eyes, which had always been particularly enchanting to Karl. So full of depth and warmth, he wanted to see the world through those eyes, to lose himself in their clear intensity. He imagined what it would feel like to have those eyes trained on him and see love shining through. His heart flipped at the thought. Whether or not Viggo felt something for him, Karl knew he was lost and wondered what he'd do when filming ended and Viggo left New Zealand and Karl's heart went with him.

"Are you alright?"

Karl startled at the voice and blinked a couple of times to orient himself. He was surprised that his cheeks were wet, a fresh tear falling as his eyes finally focused on Viggo squatting next to him. He looked worried and his hand was hovering in the air between them, as if he had thought about touching him but decided against it.

"Karl?" The look in Viggo's eyes fascinated Karl. There was definitely concern there, but beneath that? Could it be affection; perhaps a little sadness? As he stared into the eyes that dominated his thoughts he saw Viggo pulling back, pushing that extra emotion away as his concern grew.

"No, don't do that," he whispered.

Viggo's expression became confused and slightly bemused. "You put something in that water?"

Karl blushed as Viggo's eyes sparkled in front of him. "Sorry, I meant ... man."

He rubbed his hands roughly across his face then raked them through his hair. "Can we talk?"

"Sure," Viggo said quizzically as he moved to sit cross-legged next to Karl. "Is everything ok?"

"I don't know. I mean, yes but I'm a bit at odds right now." Karl stopped and breathed deeply a few times, and marveled at how just being near Viggo both calmed and excited him. He felt his mind begin to settle as every nerve ending in his body started to tingle.

"What do you think of me, Viggo?" Karl felt the man tense beside him and immediately regretted the question. He didn't want to put his friend on the spot. He quickly squeezed Viggo's forearm, then couldn't bring himself to let go when Viggo shivered involuntarily. Karl sent up a silent prayer that it was from the frisson of electricity he felt from this simple touch and not from the breeze coming off the ocean.

"Sorry, don't answer that. Just ..." He shifted around until he was kneeling in front of Viggo, then reached to hold both of his hands between his own.

"It's just I feel this too, this thing, this connection. Of course I admire you but it's not _just_ that."

Viggo remained silent but his attention never wavered, his eyes locked on Karl's. Karl knew he was seeing hope blossom inside, giving the crystal blue even more clarity. Slowly he raised one hand to cup Viggo's face, and watched in awe as Viggo closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. It was now or never, he thought, then swallowed down the rest of his doubts and fears.

"When we met I felt this instant attraction to you, strong and undeniable. I know that most people here can't help but be pulled in by you; you're an incredible person. But what I felt, what I _am_ feeling, surpasses that. I didn't know how to explain it until recently and then I wanted to ignore it. Now it terrifies me."

In an instant Viggo moved onto his knees to face Karl on an even level. "If it helps, I'm scared shitless, too. But I can't deny what I'm feeling for you." He curled a hand behind Karl's neck and pulled him closer until their foreheads touched. They knelt there for a few moments, quietly sharing breath and gaining strength and reassurance. Karl pulled back, needing to see Viggo's eyes clearly before finally revealing his heart.

"I know it may not be normal to say this before even going on a single date, but I love you Viggo. I've fallen in love with you and I can't ... I don't want to pretend that all I want is friendship. I want all of you."

The soft smile on Viggo's face took Karl's breath away. "I love you too, my beautiful Kiwi," he whispered. "I love you, too."


End file.
